Princess Hair
Princess Hair '(TM: 小公主髮型 ''(Xiǎo Gōng Zhǔ Fà Xíng)/JP: おひめさまヘア Ohimesama Hair) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2007 Spring Sakura Collection/Version 10 onwards but returns back in Best Collection being in the 11th rank. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. In the ''~DS Collection~'' booster pack, there's a chance that this card is included. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Princess Hair returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). In the game code, it is referred as Hr001. Appearance This card takes an appearance of a Victorian 1800s hairstyle. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2006 Winter Collection *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards *Booster Packs (DS Collection) Tips Remarkably, this card is best suited for the Ball. It can be used along with any of the ball gowns. Meanings Japanese O hime-sama Hea (おひめさまヘア): おひめさま is a honor term meaning Princess. It can also be translated as Spoiled Girl, surprisingly fitting the hairstyle image. ヘア is written in Katakana and transliteration of an English word Hair. Taiwanese Mandarin Xiǎo Gōng Zhǔ Fà Xíng (小公主髮型): 小''' can be translated to ''Small/Little'' or ''Young'' as one of the meanings and '''公主 translates to Princess, to probably compliment the age. 髮型 forms the meaning Hairstyle. It can be interpreted as Young Princess Hairstyle. English Princess Hair: Princess is translated from its original counterpart, which is the correct meaning. Hair is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 11th most popular card around that time. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H003(Ver.1).jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H003(Ver.2).jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) H003_V4.png|Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) H001(Ver.5).jpg|Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) H003_V6.png|Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) Japan H003_KKC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card H003(2004 Ver.1).jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H003(2005 Ver.3).jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H003(2005 Ver.2).jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H003(2005 Ver.1).jpg|2005 Winter Collection H003(2006 Ver.4).jpg|2006 Spring Collection H003(2006 Ver.3).jpg|2006 Summer Collection H003(2006 Ver.2).jpg|2006 Autumn Collection H003(2006 Ver.1).jpg|2006 Winter Collection Lala_H003_DSC_BC1.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Normal)'' Kamui_Kynn_H003_DSC_BC2.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Shiny)'' H003(Best Collection).jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_H003_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Version 9 Category:DS Collection Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards